Benadryl
by America is Awesome
Summary: When L catches a cold, Light finds out that L cannot tolerate the amount of alcohol in cough syrup. Now that L's filter isn't functioning properly, Light has to be wary...especially since they're chained. LxLight. Don't like? Don't read. I'm a problem solver. Rated M for reasons.


**I . . . seem to enjoy making someone from this pairing somehow intoxicated? I bet I'll eventually write a story wherein they both be out they damn minds bein' all inebriated an all dat shit do'.**

 **Anyway, proceed.**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Thank you, Watari," L stated in his monotonous voice, accepting the mixed concoction that was meant to nip his cold in the bud. It wasn't outwardly visible, but he was quite displeased; he'd only been sick once before, also with a slight cold, back when he was a child.

And _why_ did he get a cold last time, those many years ago? He had been forced to be near other people who carried these hideous, contagious viral and bacterial nasties. Yes: nasties.

And _why_ did he get a cold _this_ time? Without a single doubt, for the same damn reason. Stupid fucking Kira made a mess that forced L to be in direct contact with other disgusting humans. L didn't dislike humans (entirely) but he hated the microbes that they carried to him. And now he was infected.

As a second thought, he was probably also contagious, but it was a safe assumption that everyone else in the room had adapted over time to these nasties and become immune, especially since he was the only one feeling ill.

Stupid Kira.

Speaking of which, L glanced down at his chained wrist and followed the metal links to the culprit who was currently also just staring at his chained wrist, wiggling it slightly so the metal caught the light from the ceiling and reflected it onto the wall.

"You're very welcome," Watari spoke as dignified as ever, interrupting L's thoughts, "Do recall that I have business to attend to this evening."

L nodded, dismissing the man. He was grateful for the reminder; in his state of infection, he had forgotten that Watari needed to leave for England today to attend to matters at the orphanage. L hadn't asked why since he didn't really care and if he were a betting man, he'd say it had something to do with a blonde boy, a red haired boy, and a white haired boy. The problem(s) should be solved within the week, but it's not as if L was dependent on having the man around . . . but catching a cold at this time just pissed him off.

"Stupid Kira," L mumbled to himself, setting the drink down. He wasn't ready to ingest whatever it was that was in there since it would certainly be gross and certainly _not_ sweet, unless it was that cough syrupy sweet—which was worse.

"I'm not Kira," Light mumbled back reflexively, finally snapped out of his own trance.

"I was not referring to you, Light-kun," _you paranoid, guilty germ-bringer,_ L finished in his mind. Realistically, it wasn't Light directly who brought the germs to L considering that the boy hadn't left the building in months, but it was still his fault.

"Whatever," Light countered, resting his chin on his palm to stare at the computer screen. After a moment of silence, Light asked, "What is that? It doesn't smell like coffee."

L glanced at the concoction he should be drinking. No, not yet. He was still not mentally prepared to palate that. "It does not concern you," he dismissed without tone.

"Whatever," Light grumbled as he completely diverted his attention from the detective.

Three hours rolled by as usual with Light and L in silence while normal communication and occasional laughter came from the investigation team. Two separate worlds seemed to exist in that one room. Light sighed quietly, just to let out some built up CO2.

That barest sound shook L from his focus with the computer monitor. He glanced at the time in the corner of his screen: 7 pm. The task force didn't need to be there anymore.

"You are all dismissed," L stated, still monotone, but louder. This caused only the usual to occur: the team began to leave throughout the next hour as they wrapped up whatever it was they had done that day. As usual, Soichiro was the last to leave and took with him whatever it was that Matsuda left behind this time.

"Sooo," Light drawled, once everyone left, "are you going to drink that mystery drink?" He was slouching lazily in his seat now that it was just him and L. There was no need to be formal around someone who sat in a crouch and didn't bother wearing footwear.

Oh yeah, _that_. The drink was going to be better than letting his developing cold fully blossom, right? "Why is Light-kun so concerned with my liquid consumption?"

Light responded honestly, "Because it's not coffee or tea." Or, rather, sugar with a dash of coffee/tea.

L didn't respond immediately, still getting used to "Light-after-hours" since said boy had only begun to relax around him during this last month; it caught him off guard since Light had never seemed comfortable before. Even when they monitored his activity in his bedroom almost a year ago, he seemed uptight and perfectly proper. Odd, considering he had supposedly been completely alone.

L settled with, "And how does that affect you in anyway?"

Light shrugged with a new trademarked cocky smirk L had only been exposed to since the boy had begun this new act. Though, again, if L were a betting man, he'd say this was more like the real Light, _not_ an act for others. Damn that ingrained confidence with which the boy had been blessed.

Light chuckled quietly.

"What is funny?" L asked, inwardly snippy.

"You glared at me," the boy smirked, looking far too comfortable for being chained and in an office chair.

"I did no such thing," L denied.

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Whatever you say," Light grinned, his tone far from believable. He turned back to his computer.

Perhaps he had glared? He did have a fever. L looked at that drink. Now was as good a time as any.

L picked up that glass and prepped himself: 3 . . . 2 . . . 1. . .

And he downed the thing.

And then immediately began coughing.

"Woah, breathe," Light commanded, jumping up from his chair to pat the detective's back. He wasn't sure if that actually helped with anything, but it was his first reaction.

Once the coughing fit passed and he wiped the tears from his eyes, the detective groaned out, "So gross."

"Not _you,_ " L clarified, annoyed, after seeing that Light took offense to that last statement.

Light blushed at his own reaction.

"You're so paranoid," L stated aloud.

Light raised his eyebrows, ". . . did you mean to say that out loud?"

He had said that?

"No, no I did not," L answered, contemplating the control he had over his brain.

Light quickly assessed the situation, coming up with theories. He sat back in his own chair and decided to begin testing his hypotheses.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Light asked.

"That's an unusual question."

Light tried again, "Are we friends?"

"Light is being weird."

"Did you mean to say _that_ out loud?" Light asked with his smirk after hearing zero honorific.

L didn't respond. He was trying to figure out if he was acting strangely. Light seemed to be acting strangely, but was he also responding strangely? It seemed as if more of his thoughts were becoming voiced rather than in his head where they belonged.

Light was still staring at him, waiting. "Hm? What?" L asked, catching the boy's eye.

"Yes, I asked you a question," Light replied, smiling.

"You did?" L asked, trying to recall.

"Yes, I asked if you meant to say that I was being weird."

"Oh, yeah. No."

Light smirked again, and repeated, now that L was looking at him, "Do you think I'm pretty?"

L tilted his head and stared at the boy, but he asked, "Why does Light-kun care about that?"

"But, am I?" Light pushed.

"Yes, of course, what with all that priming you do all the time, you'd have to be," L answered.

"Sooo," Light drawled again, " _you_ think I'm pretty?"

"Well, I am not blind. What I don't understand is why, of all the adjectives, he'd settle for pretty," L replied, returning his attention to his computer screen. Why was his screen moving?

Light chuckled again, "Which adjective should I settle for?"

L froze for a moment.

"Or," Light continued, "Did you not mean to say that part out loud either?"

L swallowed and blinked hard, trying to make his screen come into focus again. His mind was allowing itself to slip into the recesses he rarely let it venture.

"You're acting strange, L," Light stated with confidence.

"Ryuu—" L began correcting, but got lost, "—ga?"

"Mn, no, try again," Light egged on.

"Ryouma?"

"Nope."

"Ryuuga?"

"You already tried that one," Light reminded, smiling fully as he watched the scene. Good entertainment had been hard to come by in the past year.

"Um," L hesitated, thinking about what the hell his name was supposed to be this time while also staring at Light's fucking gorgeous face.

"Gorgeous? Thank you, I'm flattered," Light teased with his cocky grin, contradicted by the pale blush that had spread across his face.

That shouldn't have been verbalized.

"But you _did_ say it, L," Light answered.

"I guess L will have to do," L settled since he couldn't remember his pseudonym and thinking was getting difficult.

Light smiled his fake sweet smile.

His _fake_ _sweet_ smile.

 _Fake sweet._

"Oh no," L voiced, sudden realization hitting him.

"You okay?" Light asked, his eyebrows furrowing in a true reaction.

"This," he said, shoving the empty cup to Light, "Does this smell like it has alcohol in it?"

The boy lifted an eyebrow, but sniffed the cup anyway. His nose was immediately assaulted with the overwhelming mixture of cough syrup, ginger ale, and many undecipherable scents. His arm moved the cup away from his face reflexively, trying to protect his sense of smell. "Ugh," Light groaned, trying to breathe in some untainted air. No wonder L had coughed, he wanted to gag just from the smell alone.

"I can't believe you _drank_ that," Light stated, wrinkling his nose.

"Is there alcohol in it?" L pushed, hurriedly.

"Yes, definitely," Light answered, "I think there's some Benadryl in it too."

"Oh no."

"L?"

"You should get out of here," L warned quickly, turning to his computer to type something to Watari.

Light wiggled his wrist to let the chain links clink together, "I'm not cutting my arm off just because you ingested enough alcohol to intoxicate a 3 year old."

"Hold on," L replied shortly, typing.

Light slouched back down comfortably, "I get it: you're getting sick. It's fine, I probably won't catch it."

"Crap."

"Excuse me?" Light asked, offended yet again.

"Ugh, not _you_. Stop being so paranoid. I do not wish to get you sick and I already had come to the conclusion that you are immune to whatever I have. I forgot that Watari won't be in the builing." Again.

"Okay, so?"

"So _he_ has the key."

"Does it really matter?"

"I . . . apologize in advance," L replied, curling into himself.

"Well, whatever, we should get you some water and into bed," Light reasoned.

"I do like you in my bed."

"D- did, was that . . . did you mean to say that out loud?" Light stuttered, caught far off guard.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," Light waved off, not sure he wanted to dive into those waters. "Let's get you some water."

Other than the stumbling and swaying on L's side, getting water from the kitchen was normal. Getting L to drink it was not.

"I don't wanna," L huffed, crossing his arms and turning his face away from the cup Light was holding.

"Why not?"

"Not sweet."

"Well I'm not adding sugar to it and your body won't get better without hydration," Light tried to reason. L had gotten suddenly very drunk after walking. Such a small amount of alcohol shouldn't have affected him so much, right? But clearly it did, or L wouldn't have been so adamant about releasing Light.

"Don't want it."

"Is there any way you'll drink it so that we can get you into bed?"

"I'll get _you_ into bed," L responded immediately, winking at Light.

"U-uh," Light's face burned, "Water?"

"Mouth," L nodded.

"You'll drink it with your mouth?"

"With _your_ mouth."

Light coughed, "A-ah, um, you what?"

L looked like he was on the prowl when he slurred, "Put the water in your mouth."

L was fingering Light's collar, occasionally brushing his fingers on the boy's neck. This wasn't helping Light's concentration. "I'm not going to do that, L," Light rejected.

"Please?" L pouted adorably.

"Oh goodness," Light mumbled, blushing hard again. L was just too cute all the time but this was practically torture.

"Please, _Light_?" L repeated, seductively adding in the boy's name.

Light felt the sound of his name pierce straight through him. His heart decided to beat faster, which must have been what possessed him to say, "O-Oh . . . kay, okay."

Bringing the water to his own lips rewarded him with a cheerful smile from the drunk and ill detective. He filled his mouth with water and felt L's hand reach around the back of his neck and gently pull it down to where the detective was crouched.

"Now gimme," L stated just before their lips met, his eyes half lidded.

Light's heart was pounding hard now. When L put his tongue on Light's lips, Light felt his body tingle before he complied. He opened his mouth to let the water fall into L's awaiting mouth. They were in a full lip lock, so none of the water escaped. Light shut his mouth, lips still connected. L swallowed the water, grinned, and licked Light's lips again.

"A-ah-aah, I don't have any – mm," Light tried, but L kept pushing their lips together.

This process repeated until the glass of water was empty and Light was inwardly a hormonal mess.

After the last time, Light caught his breath and began, "I think we should get you into bed now-OH HEY WOAH—"

"Light is fully erect," L stated after firmly grabbing Light's penis.

Light batted his hand away with a very red face, "Yes, I am. That's sexual assault of a minor, you realize."

L giggled, "Age of consent is 13 in Japan."

"Between other minors, and I didn't consent," Light rationalized, straightening his shirt and trying to calm his breathing.

"Age of consent with an adult is 17 in Japan," L retorted, smiling cutely while his hand inched back toward Light.

Light grabbed his hand, "To bed."

"Oh, Light, you're so eager," L teased, wrapping his arm around Light's shoulders, resting his head on Light's neck.

Light whimpered briefly at the feel of L's breath on the skin of his neck. They made their way to their bedroom with L feeling up Light's body with one hand and running through the boy's hair with his other hand. Light felt his neck occasionally getting some attention from L's mouth and it was ruining his ability to rationalize.

Light kicked his shoes and socks off at the door and then tried to drop L on their bed, but L took him with him.

"Ooh, now we're horizontal," L whispered, nibbling on Light's ear.

"Don't you think I'm Kira?" Light tried, half hoping that would work to bring a lick of reasoning into L's mind.

"Meh, whatever," L mumbled as Light usually did, pushing a hand under the boy's shirt.

"Mmn- oh, hey, hey, hey, stop it," Light groaned, almost losing himself at the skin contact. He tried to back away, but L's other hand had the back of his neck in a firm grip.

"But I don't wanna," L pouted, looking Light in the eyes with that pleading look.

Light almost whimpered again.

"You're only doing this because you are drunk, L," he reasoned again.

"Doing and wanting are different."

"What?"

"I'm doing _now_ , but _always_ wanting," L clarified, unbuckling Light's belt and brining the boy's throat toward him.

"Y-you always want to do this?" Light asked, his breath hitching and his voice squeaking slightly.

"Mhmm," L mumbled against his throat as he licked it.

"Ah-haa, w-why?" Light asked, losing himself at the words and at the feeling.

"You," L answered, unzipping Light's pants.

"L," Light whimpered at the sensation, his legs failing to support him as he crashed onto L. L wasted no time using that momentum to flip them over. "EEP," Light squealed as he was suddenly on his back and being straddled.

L chuckled, "So cute."

Light blushed again and moaned out into L's mouth when the man's lips were abruptly kneading his own. His body was softly squirming under L's touches and kisses. He didn't notice that L had worked his pants down to his knees nor that L had worked his shirt up over his chest until L pulled away from the kiss to discard his own clothes.

Light made a wanton sound at the loss of contact and flushed when his own voice reached his ears. Throwing dignity to the wind, Light sat up and yanked L's pants down while the detective was preoccupied with his shirt. L chuckled.

Sitting on the boy's lap, L grabbed the bottom of Light's shirt and began lifting up, when Light assisted by lifting his own arms, L asked, "So you are consenting now?"

"Shut up," Light mumbled, crashing his lips onto L's. Their hands entwined in each other's hair as they molded their lips together and worked their tongues. Light didn't know what all hormones he had, but he was sure that they were all doing something to make him a mess.

Light finally fell back down, panting hard. L took that as a cue to kiss and suck down the boy's chest. "Ah-" Light moaned out before covering his mouth with his hands.

"Can you reach into the 3rd drawer?" L asked, nibbling on Light's inner thigh.

Light twisted his body a bit to open the drawer and grabbed around before clasping onto a plastic bottle. As he pulled the container out, L grabbed his knee and hung the boy's leg over his shoulder. Light squeaked out again in surprise now that his proud erection was displayed before L's eyes.

"Can you open that?" L asked, dragging his tongue from Light's thigh toward the feast before him.

Light finally looked at what was in his hand, ". . . Why do you have this?"

"In case," L answered, licking up Light's shaft.

"A-aaah!" Light cried out as his hips bucked up. Trying to regain control of himself, he decided to focus on opening the bottle of lubrication he was holding. Opening the lid was easy, but peeling off the little aluminum tab required more minute motions than his body was allowing.

When he succeeded after what felt like forever, considering what L was doing to him, he placed the bottle on his leg and stated flatly, panting hard, "Here."

L coated his hand and looked up at the mess that was Light, "May I?"

"Yeah," Light groaned out, covering his face with his hands.

"So you do consent?" L teased.

"Shut up," Light mumbled from behind his hands.

"Won't continue unless yes," L slurred slightly, circling Light's entrance with his fingers.

"Mn," Light whimpered at the intimacy of L's touches. Too much more of this and he'd be begging; he wasn't willing to beg. "YES, I consent, _L_."

L smiled and pushed his finger inside.

"AH –" Light bit his own hand to quiet himself. L decided not to tease the boy too much since he was getting desperate himself. As soon as his intoxicated mind mapped out where the boy's gland should be, he hooked his finger and – "NNGH!"

Not a minute later and Light was yet again a complete mess who was squirming and writhing, dignity but a former thought. "L! Hurry up and get inside of me," Light groaned, not sure how much more he could take before he pushed the detective down and sat on him.

L's mouth fell open slightly at Light's request before he smiled and complied, lining himself up before thrusting in.

Light's eyes rolled backwards as the rush of pleasure coursed through him. He grabbed L's shoulders and gripped onto them tightly, trying to keep hold on reality.

"More?" L asked.

"More!"

L would have smile again if he too weren't losing himself to the feeling. Being inside of Light, with him bucking and moaning, was infinitely better than all the times he'd secretly fantasized about it. He was going to wear the claw marks on his back like a gold medal.

He felt Light begin to tremble and brought his lips down to meet his only to have them ravenously sucked and nibbled on. He began to thrust more sporadically, cueing him to wrap his hand around Light's pulsing erection.

"AH, L – I'm – nngh," Light tried to warn, immediately thrown overboard and cumming as L touched him.

L buried his face into the crook of Light's neck as he followed suite.

They laid panting before L slipped out and rolled to Light's side. Light was blushing again now as the full reality of the situation hit him.

"We sleep now?" L asked, cuddling up against the boy, not minding that they were both sweaty and sticky.

"Are you feeling better?" Light asked, smiling warmly against his will.

"Mm, happy. Need sleep," L replied, yawning as he wrapped his arm over the boy in a side hug.

Light couldn't stop the feeling of joy pulsing through him, so he just accepted it and kissed L's forehead. He pulled the blankets over them and said, "Goodnight, L."

"Night Light," L responded, before giggling cutely, "heh, night light."

Light rolled his eyes and interlocked their fingers.

"Cute," L sighed, falling asleep at last.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

 **It's more difficult than it should be for me to resist saying, "Slob on my knob" during oral (from Juicy J's 'Bounce it'). Horrible rap music is my secret love. Pfft, can you imagine? It was really hard finding a more eloquent way to say that after those lyrics popped into my head. Ha… hahaha, here, let me help you:**

 **"** When he succeeded after what felt like forever, especially since L was slobbing on his knob, he placed the bottle on his leg and stated flatly, panting hard, 'Here.'"

 **Oh man, that's great. Horrible. Stupid. And great.**

 **So I only proof read this once after writing it and that was at 2 AM, so, if I used the wrong homonym, that's probably why—my bad.**

 **So…yeah.**

 **~Aia~**


End file.
